Like the Dead Sea, you'll never sink when you are with me
by 24isthebest
Summary: "It's just…my mind keeps racing with lyrics, and I wanna get them down before I forget them." Juliette wakes up Avery in the middle of the night... to write a song and more.


So the idea of Avery and Juliette writing songs together in bed was something I couldn't get out of my head. The ending was somewhere it just went, not necessarily intended but I couldn't help it! There isn't enough sexy times for these two in fics anyway.

The song that JA write in this fic is Lead Me Home by FM Radio by the way!

* * *

"Avery, are you awake?" He faintly heard through the drowsiness. _He was probably just imagining it_. He groaned a little, turning on his side, pulling more of the covers with him.

"Babe, are you up?" He felt his arm being shaken roughly, small hands gripping tightly. "Avery I know you're awake."

"I am now." He called out, flipping on his back without opening his eyes. He could feel her gaze on him. "What time is it?"

"Well…"

"Juliette, what time is it?" Based on her reluctance, he knew it was an ungodly hour. He rubbed his hand on his forehead in preparation.

"4."

"_4 am_?" He said through grit teeth, opening his eyes slowly to make out her figure in the darkness. "Why are you waking me up at 4 am?"

His eyes adjusted to the lack of light, making out her pout clearly now. "I can't sleep."

He sat up in bed worried, now more fully awake. "Everything alright?"

"No, nothing like that." Her eyes were apologetic. "It's just…my mind keeps racing with lyrics, and I wanna get them down before I forget them."

He groaned, shutting his eyes. "Juliette, I wanna go back to sleep."

"Please Avery?" she bit her lip, scrunching her nose. "I'm gonna lose it all otherwise. I have a melody too." She gripped his hand, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles.

He closed his eyes again. "Are you positive you can't wait until the morning?" He shifted comfortably against the pillow.

"Avery, I wouldn't be waking you up if it wasn't important. This damn melody is playing on repeat in my mind, and I already wrote down the lyrics and everything. I need you."

He looked over at her miserably. "You're lucky you're sleeping with your producer."

"I know right?" She giggled a little. He loved hearing her giggle; it wasn't a sound he heard from her often, except when it was just the two of them. It was so innocent and carefree, and it never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

He was such a pushover when it came to her.

He sighed in resignation. "Alright, let me get my guitar."

She launched herself over his body before he could move, kissing him on his forehead in gratitude while laughing. "I'll get it, you stay here." She practically skipped out of bed, moving towards the corner of the bedroom where she knew his guitar was.

He stretched, propping the large pillows up to lean against. Fully sitting up in bed, he appreciatively looked at how little her pajama shorts covered, and the way her tight camisole shirt had ridden up. He felt his body wide awake now, mouth dry.

"Avery, stop checking me out and get yourself together." She said rolled her eyes, but even he could hear the playfulness behind her voice, as she walked back over to bed, placing the guitar over his lap. "We've got a song to write."

"I'm still half asleep babe, I can't help my thoughts right now." There was only one thing on his mind at the moment, and it wasn't writing this song.

"Control your hormones. I really want to write this song." She pleaded, slipping under the covers again.

"How about," he reached under the covers and grabbed her bare legs, twisting her body sideways so her legs were entwined in his, "we take a break _before_ writing?" He ran his hands on her upper thighs, teasing her by playing with the end of her cotton shorts.

He could see the wheels in her head turning. She was slowly being convinced. "Avery, if we start this now, we're never gonna actually write the song." And yet her hands ended up on his shoulders, feeling his hot skin.

"I can be quick, I swear." He moved his mouth to her ear, feeling her shudder a little.

She pushed him away quickly, regaining her breath. "You're so not fair." She unwrapped her legs from his, putting distance between them.

"Not fair is waking me up at 4 am." He sighed in defeat, pulling his guitar back in his lap. "Show me the lyrics you had in mind."

She licked her lips a little, before grabbing her notebook off the nightstand. "I think I have most of the lyrics." She slid out of the covers shifting her body so she was sitting cross-legged in front of him. Sliding the journal towards him, she took a deep breath. "It's just a rough draft, I'm open to revision."

His eyes scanned over the lyrics, and then towards her. "What are you nervous about?" He could see the tension in her body written all over her face.

She shrugged her shoulders. "They're my lyrics you know? It's always nerve-wracking, I'm just usually better at hiding it apparently."

"Hey," he grabbed her hand quickly, "It's just me here." He knew she always got a little on edge whenever they wrote together, especially when she was the one taking the lead.

She squeezed his hand tightly back. "Even worse. You know how much your opinion means to me."

He looked her in the eyes. "And you should know by now how brilliant I think you are."

She bit her lip. "Be honest ok? I just want that."

He smiled, reading over the lyrics carefully. He could feel her gaze on him heavily, waiting for his response with bated breath.

He pursed his lips before handing over the journal to her again. "Sing me the melody you had in mind."

She cleared her throat and nodded, letting her voice infiltrate the darkness that filled the room, breaking the silence. As her voice formed the notes, he fit his guitar chords around her.

_Let the rain come wash away  
Trembling fears and toiling days  
Let the river overflow  
And lead me home  
Lead me home_

_All these roads I've traveled on  
Lead me back to where I've come  
And I know I'm not alone  
They lead me home  
Lead me home_

_I will give my love to you  
Like fields of flowers, sweet perfume  
And like the gleam of fallen snow  
Lead me home  
Lead me home_

She opened her eyes, taking a pause. "What did you think? I have a few more verses, but they need a bit more work."

He struggled to find words, working to break the thick atmosphere she had created from her voice and lyrics.

"Avery."

"You gotta give me a minute." He rubbed his mouth, letting his guitar slip more comfortably in his lap.

"Was it that bad?" Her voice filled with apprehension. "I used different phrasings than I usually do, so I know..."

"Jules," he stopped her monologue, "It was beautiful. Really beautiful. I just needed a minute to take it all in."

Her face broke out in a smile. "Really?"

"Really." The song, the way her voice sang it so pure and earnestly… it was hypnotic. "Some of the best damn lyrics I've ever heard. And the melody was perfect for it, haunting and honest."

She grabbed his knees through the covers, squeezing them in appreciation. "That's a relief."

"Babe," he let his hand rest on his guitar, "Even if I hated it…if _you_ love it, that's what matters. You don't need me telling you; you should be proud of it no matter what." She had so many people in her life telling her what she should be, and he'd be damned if he was one of them. "Trust your gut."

"I know." She bit her lip tightly. "It's just nice to hear it sometimes you know? I've gotten enough 'flash-in-the-pan' comments to last me a lifetime."

"Well, screw those people then. They clearly don't know what you're capable of."

She laughed softly, her eyes full of unsaid gratitude. "Can we try shifting the key down?"

He complied, letting her voice come in strong and sultry on the verse again. She looked at him, urging him with her eyes to come on the chorus.

Their voices melded together perfectly, as they always did. He pulled back, letting her voice fill every corner of the room. She grabbed her journal, shifting a few lyrics back and forth, as they ran the song again.

"I think if we add soft piano baseline behind this, it will make it sound fuller too." She bit her lip inquisitively, closing her eyes. He could see that she was imagining the sound, as she twiddled with the pen in her hand.

"I think that sounds great. We can try it out today in the studio. We might even be able to lay it down to demo."

Sunlight started filtering in the room from uncovered windows, letting them know what time it was now. He looked over at the way the sun framed her entire frame. Her golden hair gleamed against the sunrays and he knew he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life.

"Alright." She pulled his guitar away, laying it on the floor. "I think you've been a good sport." She pulled the covers off him, sitting her body on his. "I think you deserve your reward."

"Hearing you sing is always good enough for me." He rubbed his nose against hers softly. "But if you want…"

"Oh trust me. _I want_." Her eyes hungrily, trailing her hands down his bare chest.

"Well then, I'm here to please." He grinned, pressing his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to him almost immediately, tilting her head to give him better access.

She pulled away, gasping a little against his mouth. "Why haven't we done this before?"

"Done what?"

"Written songs in bed." Her hands trailed down to the band of the boxers he had slept in. "It's kind of hot, we should make a habit of this."

Her hands were the real distraction now. "Right. Because you having a state of the art studio isn't good enough." He smirked, setting his own hands underneath her, pushing her flush against him. She gasped a little at the sudden movement, and he could tell she was turned on.

"Because we can't do this in the studio." She bit down where his neck and shoulder met, pushing her hips into his, hearing him groan instinctively. Her hips started moving against him, in a fast rhythm that took him by surprise.

"Technically we can, and I'm pretty sure we did one time." He slipped his hands underneath her camisole, feeling her hot skin underneath. He pulled the tank top over her head quickly, leaving her bare in front of him.

Her breath tightened. "But we weren't as productive then." Her hands pushed his on her breasts, guiding his thumb back and forth. She spread her legs wider, body moving a little faster against him.

"Or this fast." He groaned as her rhythm moved even faster. "How wet are you right now?"

His hands moved down to her shorts to see that she had soaked straight through them. She hissed at the feeling of his hands near her heat. Cupping her through her shorts, she cried out, laying her forehead down against his shoulder and her hands on the bedframe behind him, letting it brace her rhythmic movements against him.

"Avery" she panted, "I need you inside me."

His hands slipped inside her shorts, letting his fingers trail in her wetness. Her hips immediately bucked against his fingers hard. She moaned loudly as he moved his fingers across her pleasure center.

"I want us to get there together." She tried to control her body movements but it was getting harder. "Please."

"You sure?"

She nodded, moving his hands towards her hips as she guided herself on his hard length. Finding a rhythm together, his hips bucked up sharply, and she cried out loudly again, rotating her hips for more friction.

Their moans grew louder, as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes in pure pleasure. He tilted his hips more, thrusting harder until he felt her crash loudly and followed her, until all that was left was the panting to regain breath.

Her head rested on his shoulder, lips pressed to his collarbone. It hit him all over again that this was his life; she was it for him.

"So then, writing songs in bed it is." He let out once his heart had stabilized. "But next time, can we wait until later than 4 am please?"

He could feel her laugh against his chest, hands entwined in his. "Fine."

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Review and let me know, I love reading what you guys have to say!


End file.
